No Regrets
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: La vida nos lleva por caminos impensables, haciéndonos vivir cosas que nunca imaginamos. Porque la única manera de seguir adelante, es no arrepentirse. [Drarry]


Hola a todos/as lectores/as de Fanfiction. Un nuevo reto me trae de regreso al mundo de la escritura. Luego de escribir mi primer Drarry, me amor y obsesión por la pareja creció de maneras insospechadas, así que quiero compartirles mi nuevo long fic.

**Dedicatoria: ILSly**, hermana este es tu regalo de navidad, símbolo de hermandad y recompensa por todo lo que has hecho por mí a pesar de la distancia. Además es mi manera de agradecerte por contagiarme tu amor y obsesión por el Drarry. ¡Disfrútalo!

**Pareja Principal: **Drarry.

**Beta: ILSly **gracias por apoyarme con tu propio regalo. Te lo agradezco en el alma toda tu colaboración con este nuevo proyecto.

**Advertencias Generales: **La historia en general contendrá vocabulario fuerte, violencia, sexo explícito entre hombres (relaciones slash, chico/chico) y no es la típica historia de amor. En conclusión, es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor y te encanta aventurarte entre historias fuertes no me hago responsable por futuros traumas.

**Disclaimer: **Todos y cada uno de los personajes utilizados en la historia le pertenecen a **JK Rowling**, la trama es completa de mi imaginación.

* * *

I. Sin Remordimientos.

Me pesa respirar. El poco oxigeno limpio que queda en la habitación; contaminada por el sudor, alcohol y sexo, está a punto de desaparecer. Sin embargo necesito esto, necesito sentir que significo algo para alguien, necesito follar y ser follado.

Todo _esto_ se ha convertido en una rutina; mi _rutina. _

Comenzando con un hombre diferente cada noche, luego dos…tres…cuatro…los que fueran necesarios para borrarme de la mente que la persona más importante en mi vida decidió abandonarme para ir a cumplir con _su _trabajo. Maldigo su nombre cada noche, maldigo su existencia a cada hora y maldigo el amor que siento por él a cada segundo.

El éxtasis es tal que el coro de gemidos que armoniza la oscura habitación se ha vuelto casi inaudible. Tal vez sea que me siento tan lleno que he desconectado mi sentido de audición.

De rodillas en medio de la cama dejo que un extraño me penetre fuerte y duro por el trasero hasta partirme. Disfruto la mamada que me proporciona un moreno que se me acerco en la barra del bar y sin ningún problema aceptó compartir esta noche con nosotros. Permito que mi cuello sea devorado por un tercer desconocido, al cual encontré justo en el estacionamiento del hotel, su cabello rubio fue el detonante del impulso que me llevo a besarlo con desespero. Ese mismo rubio le da placer al moreno masturbándolo al mismo tiempo. Acaricio su polla con maestría, ni tan despacio, ni tan rápido haciendo que el rubio gima de placer. Todos nos hemos compenetrado de tal forma que somos uno disfrutando de un placer elevado a la cuarta potencia.

_Aire…necesitamos aire._

Los gemidos se incrementan. Busco la boca del rubio, ya que es la más próxima. Deseo transmitirle el orgasmo a través del beso. Todo se sale de control, no lo podemos soportar más. Con cada penetración siento que terminare fracturado. Los dientes del moreno se entierran cada vez más fuerte sobre mi miembro y el rubio y yo libramos una batalla para decidir quién se comerá a quien primero.

Hasta que…

El caos ha sido desatado; respiraciones entrecortadas, semen esparcido por todas partes y nuestros cuerpos molidos luego de una ardua sección de sexo. Nunca pensé llegar a estos límites, pero fui incapaz de detenerme. La necesitad de borrar su recuerdo de mi mente es tan fuerte que me sorprendo hasta donde he sido capaz de llegar.

Sin esperar a recuperarme del todo, lucho por levantarme de la cama y dirigirme directamente al baño. Ahora la necesidad de limpieza es más importante, arrancar de mi piel toda esta suciedad de semen, saliva y sudor de esos tres desconocidos a los que les permití que me follaran sin restricción alguna. Me apoyo en la pequeña mesa que hay justo al lado de la cama, tomo el móvil y dando tumbos logro alcanzar la perilla de la puerta. Ya dentro del pequeño baño, me acerco a la ducha, dejo el agua correr y me someto por completo. No me importa si esta caliente o fría, lo único que necesito es sentirla correr por mi cuerpo.

Respiro con dificultad.

Sin previo aviso caigo derrumbado sobre el suelo. No me sorprende que mis piernas no sean capaces de sostenerme, tal vez todavía haya demasiado alcohol corriendo en mi sistema, o solo tal vez…

_-Más rápido…Draco…por favor…- mis ruegos sobresalían por encima de nuestros gemidos. Era mi mayor deseo, sentirlo, tenerlo dentro de mí. Que cada día, cada noche; fuera Draco Malfoy el hombre que me hiciera el amor hasta que ambos quedáramos agotados y sin fuerzas ni siquiera para poder respirar._

_Una de las mejores partes era poder perderme en esos ojos grises que brillaban por la pasión del momento. Le encantaba que gritara su nombre, le fascinaba que rogara por mucho más. Nuestros encuentros eran mágicos, sublimes. No cabía la menor duda que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. _

Recuerdos, malditos recuerdos.

De una vida llena de sexo, drogas y alcohol. Sin embargo, esto no es una vida, es un infierno del que deseo escapar. No tengo nada importante a que aferrarme. Sin Draco no hay nada, ni vida, ni placer y mucho menos alegría. La muerte, esa es la única salida.

El escape hacia la libertad.

El tiempo corre, el agua aun cae sobre mi cuerpo, pero no me importa cuánto ha transcurrido, lo único que necesito es limpiarme y olvidar. Ni siquiera tengo las fuerzas necesarias para enjuagar mi cuerpo con jabón, así que la muerte tendrá que conformarse con lo poco que ha podido lavar el agua. La poca fuerza que me queda la usare en solo una cosa…en Draco. Lo llamare, le diré lo importante que es en mi vida y que nos veremos en el próximo infierno.

* * *

Potter es un cerdo asqueroso.

Y yo, Draco Malfoy, el hombre más pendejo.

Por supuesto, después de la gran fiesta de Potter y su patético intento de suicidio, el único pendejo ayudando al gran _héroe_, soy yo. Eso es lo que más odio, que en lugar de dejar que se pudra en el infierno, vengo a salvarle el pellejo por el simple hecho de _quererlo._

El amor es una mierda.

Con más intentos que haga de alejar a Potter de mi vida, de mi mente, es imposible. No importa cuántas veces le explique que somos de mundos diferentes, que nos separan un millón de cosas; el hijo de puta termina arrastrando su trasero hacia mí. O en el peor de los casos, mi polla al parecer tiene cierto imán que la conecta al trasero de Potter. Sea cual sea el caso, siempre terminamos igual, enredados en una cama.

Sin embargo, desde hace unos meses todo cambio.

_-Debes dejarlo.- comentó Harry mientras observaba como me vestía, listo para abandonarlo como todas las noches. Evito replicarle, porque todo acabaría en lo mismo, una eterna discusión por el deseo que tenía el gran Harry Potter para que abandone mi trabajo. _

_Hago todo lo posible para recoger todas mis cosas, antes que Harry comience a usar su boca para hablar y no precisamente de temas agradables. No comprendo cual puede ser su gran problema si él me conoció de esta manera, él pagó para acostarse conmigo, él forma parte de una larga lista de clientes…así realmente no logro comprenderlo. _

_-No permitiré que continúes teniendo sexo con media ciudad, Draco.- amenazó a mis espaldas. Giro automáticamente para fulminarlo con la mirada. _

_Potter me tiene que estar de puta broma._

_-¿Qué carajos significa eso?- Le sostengo la mirada para que pueda percibir todo el enojo que está provocando con sus idioteces. _

_-Draco, lo nuestro es diferente… ¿Por qué tengo que seguir soportando que continúes jugando el papel de puta? Tengo todo el dinero que necesitas...-_

_Contengo todas mis fuerzas para no golpearlo por lo que acaba de decir. Potter es un maldito hijo de perra que nunca aceptara nuestra realidad. Es todo esto lo que me está cansando, nunca debí hacerme esperanzas; personas como él viven de su ego, personas como yo lo sacrificamos todo para vivir. _

_Atarme a Harry seria mi peor error, así que todo lo nuestro llega a su fin en este instante. Camino tres pasos para quedar a centímetros de sus labios, el golpe debía ser certero y directo._

_-¿Por qué iba ser tu polla más especial que todas las pollas que chupo cada noche?- _

_Le observo fijamente en todo momento, si llego a vacilar nada tendrá el sentido que deseo que tenga. Harry debe comprender que es uno más del montón…_

_-Porque la mía es única…-_

_Se impulsa hacia delante rompiendo la corta distancia que nos separaba y me besa con deseo. Sin embargo me niego sentir, no estoy dispuesto a caer en el mismo juego estúpido. En esta ocasión sus besos no me harán cambiar de opinión. Lo empujo, rompiendo de esa manera el beso que nos une, aunque junto con eso se rompan todas las ilusiones que habían nacido de esta relación. _

_-Tu polla es tan corriente como mi trasero, Potter…no tienen nada de especial.-_

Si, ese día poco me faltó para enloquecer. Todavía recuerdo la mirada destruida de Harry al abandonarlo de esa manera en aquella lujosa habitación de hotel. Mis palabras no fueron sinceras, nuestra relación si fue especial. Harry dejó de ser un cliente más, lo comprendí días después de esa fatídica ruptura, pero era mejor de esa manera.

Sin embargo hoy tengo a Harry descansado sobre mi cama, luego del desastre que se le ocurrió realizar la noche anterior. Sé que no es la primera vez que se le da con hacer ese tipo de reuniones, en una profesión como la mía se puede decir que los rumores vuelan rápidos.

Lo odio por eso, no lo abandone para que terminara teniendo sexo con una docena de hombres en una noche. Lo deje para que continuara con su vida, que buscara a una marioneta a la cual controlar, una pareja con quien intentara ser feliz. Nunca lo hice para que destruyera su vida de esa manera.

_-Si tú puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo?-_

Maldito cabrón.

Me acerco de forma vacilante hacia la cama, no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con él desde la última vez que discutimos, todo lo que sabía era en base a rumores, nunca pensé toparme con la triste realidad. Arrastrado por una fuerza magnética invisible me acomodo a su lado y no me resisto a que mi mano derecha acaricie su rostro. Verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable revive esos viejos recuerdos en los cuales Harry se mostraba tal cual.

-Draco…-

Su ronca voz me regresó a la realidad.

No fue un simple susurro. Harry, solo al contacto de mi mano; la cual dueña de sí misma había viajado por su rostro hasta detenerse en su pecho, se estremecio al sentirme. Ya consiente nuevamente de mis actos, retiro de inmediato mi mano alejándome de su cuerpo antes de que se despierte por completo y nos encontremos en una situación de la que luego no podamos escapar.

Su mirada se muestra confusa, asustada. Lo que es lógico luego de que casi no sobreviviera la noche.

-Draco…-

Al parecer es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste, Potter…-

-¿Qué sucedió? No recuerdo…- me interrumpe tratando de incorporarse y fracasando en su intento. Aunque durmió casi medio día no creo que cuente con las fuerzas suficientes para estar en pie.

-¿Tan intenso estuvo, que no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?- le cuestiono inyectándole un poco de ironía a cada palabra. –Te lo puedo recordar con gusto- continuo.- tuviste la osadía de interrumpir mi sueño, solo para que fuera a verte morir.-

-¿Por qué no me dejaste?- reclama molesto. - ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme, Draco?-

Me alejo por completo de la cama, indignado y furioso por sus palabras. Las ganas que siento por golpearlo hasta que muera son muy intensas. Potter es un caso perdido. Nunca podrá apreciar realmente todo lo que las personas que lo rodean hacen por él. Diferencias tan marcadas como estas nos llevaron a la separación. Sin embargo, tiene razón en algo; nunca debí ir en su auxilio.

Tal vez merece sufrir otro poco.

-Me abandonaste en ese entonces, Draco. Preferiste acudir al llamado de esos pervertidos cada noche, que permanecer a mi lado.- habló con marcado desprecio. -Nunca te importó lo que hubo entre nosotros. Escogiste la suciedad sobre lo que podía ofrecerte.- continuó Harry, disparando reclamos a diestra y siniestra. –Fuiste egoísta…-

-¿Egoísta? No seas cabrón Harry. Nunca te importo mi opinión o ¿ya olvidaste?- le enfrento, percibiendo como poco a poco voy perdiendo el control. –Me buscaste cada vez que necesitabas follar o liberar tu estrés y una mierda Harry, siempre acudí a tu llamado…sin importar la hora y el lugar…siempre a tu maldita disposición.-

No puedo evitar temblar a causa de la furia. Sus necesidades siempre estaban en primer lugar, sus deseos, sus caprichos, pero nunca se detiene a pensar en los demás. Antes que eso ocurra ya le ha pasado por encima a cualquiera para lograr su cometido.

Le observo con desagrado, en esas condiciones no se parece ni un poco al Harry Potter que alguna vez llamó mi atención. De ese hombre atento que logró cautivarme con cada palabra, aunque con sus acciones destruía sus propios logros.

-Draco- dijo posando sus ojos verdes sobre mí- me agrada descubrir cuán importante soy para ti y sobre todo que siempre estarás a mi maldita disposición.-

Recibo sus palabras como la peor de las puñaladas. No tiene idea de cuánto me odio a mí mismo por descubrir tan horrible verdad. El simple hecho de que él tenga razón es mucho peor que estar con 5 hombres en una noche. Me niego rotundamente aceptar esa realidad.

Sin más, tomo mi abrigo y me dirijo a la puerta. No pienso continuar discutiendo sobre cosas del pasado. Ya no me importa encontrar una razón justificable por la cual ayude a Potter, no necesito continuar escuchando sus reclamos tardíos.

-¿Me abandonas nuevamente, Draco?-

Sí, al igual que meses atrás, no dudo en abandonarlo nuevamente. Cierro la puerta tan fuerte con la intención de que esta no vuelva abrirse jamás. Que Harry Potter se quede atrapado en ese lugar del cual nunca escape con intenciones de mortificarme la vida.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta aquí el prólogo de lo que será una larga, complicada y emocionante historia entre Draco y Harry. Espero que les haya gustado y continúen leyendo. También les invito a dejar sus comentarios, opinión y/o cualquier cosa que deseen dejarme saber sobre este comienzo en un **Review**.

Me despido ahora. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**-Tenchi-**


End file.
